Typically, an encrypting entity may encrypt information for security such that only the recipient can decrypt the information. Nonetheless, there are situations in which the encrypting entity may want to leave open the possibility to provide other entities the ability to decrypt the information. However, at present, there is no feasible way to securely encrypt information and then enable entities other than the recipient to decrypt the information without use of a back door or key escrow, which may enable the entity to access more information beyond the original intent (e.g., more than a single message).
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.